


Hobgoblins (Drabble)

by anon433



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, No Smut, Roughness, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: Dean and Sam fail a hunt, deciding to research hobgoblins with Cas. When Cas makes a snappy comment, Dean gets heated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	Hobgoblins (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say 'established' but rather than an actual relationship jts more like a friends with benefits sort of thing.
> 
> Warning for mentions of puking and alcohol usage
> 
> Be sure to check out my Instagram (@anon433_ao3) if you'd like to suggest anything.
> 
> I was busy today so I couldn't do much, I hope you all understand :)
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Enjoy 👍

Castiel, Sam, and Dean were all sitting in the library; Sam had called for his help since he had more extensive knowledge on the supernatural compared to the brothers. He had been living as a divine being for most his life, though he was a bit more than partially human now. He didn't really have power anymore, at least strong ones. It look a lot of energy to use magic at all. 

Studying hobgoblins proved to be harder than anticipated, they had failed a hunt last week and the brothers weren't giving up until they found a way to catch the dammed thing. That was something Cas has noticed, the brothers were determined to the point where they wouldn't get rest until they found out whee they went wrong. 

This was particularly evident with Dean, who would stay up drinking and reading until he eventually got too tired and passed out on a desk or couch. While the angel (partially) admired their determination, even he could admit it was a bit overkill at times. 

Cas could barely count the amount of times that he had found Dean passed out, shit faced, and occasionally in impossible positions that he wasn't sure who the human could muster. Dean had always been hard working, as as much as Cas would encourage it, the angel had to draw a line somewhere. 

But now they were all sober (for the most part) and slaving over many books, some discarded on the floor and others stacked atop each other while the brothers bickering on about potions, weapons, and many other things that Cas didn't care to listen in on. 

The angel was half zoned out, his eyes fixed on a book that he wasn't actually reading. He wasn't the type to slack off, but his human vessel got fatigued from time to time, and this was one of those times. 

It was a moment before Cas spoke up over the banter, his voice trying to sound pleasant but instead sounded deeply annoyed, "Will this research cease soon?" The angel pursed his lips, brows knitting together as his head cooked to the side, something the brothers liked to call the 'Confused Cas' look. 

The older brother turned to glance at Cas briefly before his gaze focused back on the book he was reading, "Hobgoblins aren’t an easy nut to crack, Cas." He murmured simply, noticing the annoyance but not paying mind to it. 

Cas responded with an almost pout-like frown, shrugging his trench coat off on the back of the chair before standing up, "May I retrieve alcohol?" The angel gestured to the small fridge whirring in the corner of the library labeled 'Liquor'. 

"Knock yourself out." Sam shrugged, his face still nestled in a book, he sounded exhausted, "Not literally, though." The younger brother knew how Cas took things literally half the time. However, Dean had helped him out of the habit. 

Cas gave a quick nod, creaking the door open and taking one beer for himself, before promptly shutting the door. He made his way back to the table, seating himself next to Dean. He wasn't much of an alcholol guy, but he enjoyed liquor every now and then. Helped him take his mind off. 

The green eyes brother grave a scoff, "Can't work if you're slammed, Cas." Dean seemed awfully annoyed, probably because he was always researching all of this supernatural stuff and never took a day off. Aside from the days where he would sleep in late, drink, watch the television, then go to sleep on the couch, which was when San inevitably had to drag him back to his room. 

The angel didn't take time to ponder the words that fell from his liuth, as he felt no need to best around the bush, "It seems awfully hard to work when you have a hypothetical stick up your rectum." He popped the cap of the beer, swishing the bitter liquid around in the can, "You have no room to criticize, Dean." 

This was when Sam stood up out of his seat, he knew Dean and Cas would get into quarrels all the time (which Sam affectionately referred to them as 'lover's quarrels' to tease Dean), it was never fun to be in the middle of. Last time he did that, he got an elbow to the stomach and almost puked up his lunch. Sam gave Cas a sympathetic look before he took a couple books, leaving the room quickly before he could hear Dean boom with rage. 

"A stick up my ass?" Dean slammed his hands down on the table, evoking to reaction from the angel, "You're a goddamn brat, you know that?" The brother shot him an annoyed look, clearly irritated from the nfihts he stayed up researching. 

Cas pursed his lips, "You drink all the time, Dean." He took a sip of the alcoholic liquid, scrunching his nose at the taste before continuing, "I don't see the problem here." 

It was only a matter of minutes before Dean had Cas by the collar, back slammed against a bookcase as his dreamy green eyes narrowed with some enraged emotion that Cas couldn't place. His 'social skills' were a bit 'rusty, you could say. 

"You clearly need rest, Dean. You look as if you've been infected with rabies." Cas seemed rather unfazed, he wasn't worried about getting injured. He was far more worried about his shirt getting wrinkled rather than Dean hurting him, he knew the other wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Before Dean could snap back, Cas pressed a gentle kiss to the hunter's lips, feeling the other's jaw clench. They had done this sort of thing before, just kissing or aggressively making out when they were worked up about something. 

Dean's grip didn't loosen as he kissed back, with far more force than Cas had initiated. But the angel didn't mind, simply returning the roughness by curling his fingers in Dean's shorter hair, his fingers having a calloused feeling to them that the hunter enjoyed. 

The kiss became hot and heavy soon after it started, Dean's hands groping at the angel's thighs that fit nicely in his jeans that looked worn. He pressed Cas further against the shelf, causing a few books to fall, creating flutter on the floor that they would have to clean up later in able to ensure Sam didn't tear their heads off. 

"Pent up, yeah?" The angel gasped for air as the kiss was broken, Dean's eyes staring into his with a fierce look, one that sent shocks to Cas' cock, which was still something he couldn't get used to in his vessel. 

The hunter sucked on Castiel's neck, leaving patches of red in his wake, "You have no idea." He growled lowly against the archangel's neck, his hands still groping at his thighs and ass. Dean seemed to like using Castiel's sculpted figure as a stress ball, but the angel didn't mind much. 

Castiel's fingers tugged on Dean's short hair, definitely basicing some type of burn in the man's scalp. He began unbuttoning his button down with his free hand, his tie already loosened so he wouldn't have to deal with the suffocating heat of the library. 

"You smell like sweat." The blonde murmured, suckling a bruise into Castiel's shoulder, marking was something he seemed to enjoy, as Cas was always littered with bruises after they had the occasional quickie. 

Cas took in a sharp gasp, "Yes, because the library's tempature—" He was cut off by a groan when Dean began toying with the soft spot on his neck. 

" 'nuff talking," The emerald eyed hunter murmured against the angel's neck, "more fucking." He added with a snarl. 

It was safe to say that both of them were going to hell after that.

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that it is black history month; I encourage you to support black creators and listen to black vocies, not only this moth, but every month. Please do not silence their voices.
> 
> I hope you all have a blessed day.


End file.
